Fallen Angel
by Phantom Quill
Summary: Thought I'd try my hand at a RemusGinny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor... (FIFTH chapter up after much anticipation! :) )
1. One

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
_Thought I'd try my hand at a Remus/Ginny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor..._  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
CHAPTER ONE: An Unfortunate Event  
  
Ginny Weasley rushed down the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, desperately trying to make it to Potions on time. Although she had passed her OWLS with excellent results the year before, Ginny was still struggling to get in Homework on time, what with frequent Quidditch practice, Prefect duties and DA meetings nearly every week.  
Hermione Granger was just as bad. She had taken up using the time turner again for her NEWTS that year and was too rushing in and out of classes. Unfortunately for Ginny, they were about to clash...  
Ginny turned the corner on the second floor, and smacked into something. "Wait..." She thought. "This isn't something! It's _someone_!" She had crashed right into Hermione, who was on her way to Transfiguration.  
The time turner flew out of her hands and into the air above them. Ginny had been knocked right back up against the wall. The time turner span above her head so fast it looked a blur. As it came sailing down, almost a golden sphere at the speed it spun, Ginny caught it and in a flash of light was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Everything was black. Ginny tried to open her eyes and found her eyelids suddenly heavy. She felt as though she was floating on water, the ground below her was wet and she could feel rain landing onto her pale face and wetting her fiery red hair. There was a rush of footsteps nearby.  
  
"Good God!" Came a smooth male voice from somewhere above her. "She looks hurt!"  
"She came from nowhere!" Piped up another voice on her other side. The second voice sounded hoarse and familiar.  
"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey!" Came the first voice again.  
  
Ginny, still unable to so much as blink, felt herself being levitated and floated along contentedly to the hosptial wing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When she finally did open her eyes, Ginny found herself looking into an extremely handsome face. Draped in Gryffindor Quidditch Robes, Ginny first thought she was looking at Harry. But, coming to her senses and noticing the blue eyes rather than green, she came to the conclusion it must have been James Potter.  
"She's awake!"  
After discovering that the smooth voice belonged to him, Ginny tried to smile weakly. She searched for the origin of the second voice as she heard it answer James.  
"Oh! Is she alright? What's her name?" There was genuine concern in the voice that Ginny had heard somewhere before. She could hear the voice from somewhere to her left, but found she was unable to move.  
"You've travelled back twenty years, Gin." She told herself. "It's got to shake you up a bit..."  
Ginny felt a warm hand placed upon hers. She felt a burst of strength and turned her head gently to face the speaker. She was shocked to find the stunningly handsome face of Remus Lupin looking down at her, deeply concerned. Even when he was worried he looked cute. There was something adorable about those little wrinkles on his brow when he frowned.  
"Get control of yourself Ginny!" She shook herself mentally.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Not really..." She mustered. "I- I feel a bit dizzy..."  
"'Course you do..." Came a boyish voice that was unmistakeably Sirius. Ginny felt a sick jolt in her stomach. She remembered the battle, the veil, the funeral last summer. "You fell twenty feet from nowhere!" He told her bluntly, sitting down beside her bed on her right.  
"Shut up Sirius." Remus said curtly.   
Sirius looked genuinely shocked, but Ginny turned her attention back to Remus. His grip on her hand tightened slightly as he spoke rather fiercy towards James.  
"Where's Peter with Madam Pomfrey?" He asked. James shrugged hopelessly. "Well go and find him then!" Remus barked the order.  
"C'mon Sir..." James said, dragging Sirius from the room to find Peter and Madam Pomfrey.  
"Useless..." Remus sighed as they left.  
Ginny smiled and Remus smiled back. Then she closed her eyes to blink, and fainted.  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
_You like? Please r/r! The next few chapters are ready to post but I'm not putting them up until I get 5 reviews (no repeats accepted). :) So if you like the story please recommend and review! :D_  



	2. Two

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
_Thought I'd try my hand at a Remus/Ginny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor..._  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
Author's Note: *Good Ginny Thinks* ~_Bad_ Ginny Thinks~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Mental Conflict  
  
Ginny awoke to find herself on a bed in the hospital wing. She found the strength to sit up and surveyed the room. She saw Remus asleep in a chair opposite her. He looked so hot, wearing his dark muggle jeans and his Gryffindor jumper draped over him loosely.  
  
*Don't think of him like that! He's your teacher for God's sake!*  
~Not right now he isn't! Right now he's a teenager! And so am I...~  
*Don't you dare think like that Virginia Weasley! It's not going to happen! Don't even consider it...*  
~Consider? I'm way past that! And what's with all the Don'ts? You're not my mother!~  
*At least your mother wouldn't fall in love with someone twenty years older than her!*  
~Mum's _always_ saying I should be more interested in sensible boys. How more sensible could you get than Remus?~  
*That is _not_ the point, Ginny...*  
~Whatever. Oh my God, he's waking up. He looks _so_ gorgeous, with his hair all ruffled like that and those muscles! Wow. He must be real strong....~  
*Stop thinking about how gorgeous he is and start thinking about how you're going to get out of here!*  
  
But the side of Ginny that wanted to be with Remus took her over. And it couldn't reply either, due to the fact that it was staring at Remus and virtually drooling buckets...  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
_You like? Please r/r! Now that I have some reviewers reading the story I'll just post chapters whenever I can k? :) Please pass the story on to your friends too! :D_  
Also a note to:  
**eedoe** - Thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed chapter one. The only reason I held chapters back until I got some reviews is because I don't really see the point in writing if nobody's reading it! At least this way I'm sure I've got some readers! :) Thanks for the concern though. :)  



	3. Three

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
_Thought I'd try my hand at a Remus/Ginny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor..._  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
Author's Note: Been away on holiday. Now back and will update regularly...  
  
CHAPTER THREE: A Very Charming Gentleman Indeed  
  
Remus's muscles edged out of his T-shirt. He looked strong and was slightly sweaty from the unusually hot night that they had spent in the hospital wing. The seventeen year old Remus certainly had the same appeal to Ginny, who had been crushing on her former Professor for many years since he had taught her. Although the younger version of Remus was much more "practical" for Ginny to fancy, (due to his age at the time, being only a year or so older instead of more than twenty years), the older Remus was much more muscular. But Ginny couldn't deny that Remus was just as sexy as ever.  
He must have seen Ginny watching him, as his ears had taken a red tint and he was grinning to himself.  
"Have you been here all night?" Ginny asked her question without meaning to, for some reason time travel didn't leave very much room for inner-thought.  
"Yes." Remus answered simply. He strode over to the edge of her bed and sat down on a chair beside it. "I volunteered." He added, after realizing that Ginny was quite at a loss for words.  
"Oh." Ginny said needlessly, blushing slightly.  
Remus smiled so sexily that Ginny melted into her bed. She slunk a little further under the covers. Remus kept smiling.  
"You still haven't told me your name."  
"Oh, right." Ginny said, she was lost in his swirling blue eyes. "Ginny..."  
"Ginny what?" Remus asked, leaning closer to her and never losing his gorgeous smile.  
"Don't give him your real name, Gin..." She thought.  
"Ginny... Weatherby." She shuddered slightly at the origin of that name. She hated Percy for what he had done, betraying her and the rest of the family.  
"Ginny Weatherby. Nice name." Came Sirius's boyish voice from behind them...  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
_Longer chapters ARE coming! I hope my reviewers aren't going to disappear! :D_  
  



	4. Four

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
_Thought I'd try my hand at a Remus/Ginny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor..._  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
Author's Note: So much for updating regularly. Please don't come after me with your rusty pitchforks...  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: And Sirius _has_ to ruin everything...  
  
Remus sighed and turned to Sirius, who collapsed into another chair opposite the bed.  
"I've had to make excuses for you." Sirius stated to Remus.  
"Oh?" He questioned. "Who to?"  
~He's so cute when he's confused.~ *Stop it Ginny! He is your teacher!* ~Oh shut up...~  
"Flitwick," Sirius said, "he almost fell off his stack of books when he realized you weren't there..."  
"Whatever shall I do?" Remus questioned sarcastically.  
Ginny giggled.  
Both Sirius and Remus turned to face her. She blushed as usual.  
"Mind you," Sirius began again, "You _did_ stay for good reason..."   
He raised an eyebrow suggestively at Ginny and leaned back onto his chair. The chair collapsed instantly. Ginny could've sworn she saw Remus kick one the legs. She blushed even harder. Remus leaned forwards and touched her cheek lightly. His hand was so cool on her skin.  
"Do you have a fever or are you blushing?" He asked. She saw concern in his eyes, but there was something else. Hope?  
~Hope that I'm blushing?~ *Stop being SILLY!*  
"A bit of both..." She admitted, causing her to blush a lot more.  
"I'll get you some water then..." He got up from his chair and headed for the tiny washroom at the end of the Hospital Wing.  
At that moment Sirius chose to clamber up and sit on Ginny's bed. He smiled at her, flashing a set of perfect teeth...  
~My he's handsome..~ *NOT AGAIN...*.  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
_I'd like to hear your suggestions for the storyline so please write them in with your reviews! :D_  
  
  



	5. Five

**MY FALLEN ANGEL**  
_Thought I'd try my hand at a Remus/Ginny fic. Ginny travels back in time and meets a charming Gryffindor..._  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
Author's Note: No more rusty pitchforks! I know it's been months and I'm real sorry ok? Hope you like this installment!  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: A Traitor and a Tramp  
  
Remus returned with water at the speed of light itself. It seemed he didn't want to leave Sirius alone with Ginny for more than a few minutes. Thinking about Sirius's so-called reputation, she didn't want him to leave her either. She sat up as best she could and gulped down the cool water eagerly.  
Sirius grinned and Remus pushed him gently aside to sit opposite Ginny on the next bed. Madam Pomfrey trotted into the Hospital Wing behind them, but Ginny was lost in examining Remus's Prefect Badge.  
"My Goodness!" Madam Pomfrey screeched. She looked much younger to Ginny, though her face was just as full of shock and demand. "I am NOT running a hostel! You two must be off to lessons AT ONCE!"  
Remus sighed reluctantly and Ginny watched him get up sulkily. Sirius just got up and walked away, without another word to her. Remus turned and looked into her eyes.  
~Merlin, he's gorgeous...~  
"See you, then..." He said in little more than a whisper.  
"Bye..." She replied longingly.  
"Come on Remus, you'll be late for Potions!" Said a squeaky voice from the doors to the Hospital Wing. The voice belonged to Peter Pettigrew. Ginny had long-since been told of his treachery by Ron, Harry and Hermione. She knew what he had done. She wanted to jump up and pull Remus back and tell him not to follow the traitor. She was about to say something when another voice cut her off.  
"Miss... Weatherby... I hope your trip wasn't too rough?" Came a gravel-filled voice from behind Pettigrew. The squeaky boy jumped forward in shock as a cloaked figure hobbled past him and up towards Ginny's bed. The man looked like a tramp with his wrecked travelling cloak and wooden leg.  
* Wooden leg? *  
The man pulled back his hood and the first thing Ginny witnessed was a large, blue, magical, eye.  
"Afternoon all..." Alastor Moody inclined his head....  
  
|¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬|  
  
_Hope you're still enjoying it! This chapter's a bit longer and they will get bigger as I go along, I promise! Thanks to _aikakone _for reviewing and getting my ass in gear about writing ch 5!_


End file.
